Mobile computing devices provide the benefit of being portable while allowing a user to perform a variety of functions including various forms of communication and computing. For example, some mobile devices are capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing videos and music, as well as providing functionality of a traditional mobile, e.g. cellular, phone. Some such mobile computing devices may include a global positioning system (GPS) element, which may aid the computing device in determining a current location of the computing device. The GPS element may enable functionality of the mobile computing device, such as a parking reminder system.
A user may request that the mobile computing device store an indication of a current location of the mobile computing device as the location at which the user's vehicle is parked. However, when the GPS element is not able to lock onto a sufficient number of satellites (e.g., because the computing device is currently located in a parking garage, inside a building, near a building, etc.), the GPS element may not be able to provide sufficiently precise location information to the mobile computing device to enable the mobile computing device to precisely determine its current location. However, when the user moves away from the cause of the GPS signal interference such that the GPS element can determine the current location of the computing device, the subsequently determined location may not be near the location of the parked vehicle, which may result in an inaccurate location being marked as the location at which the vehicle is parked.